Good Things Come
by Smiles-Daily
Summary: Rose is a shy girl, fresh out of an abusive relationship. Rose and her friends all have joined a self defense class and their instructor Stan has just left and their new instructor is Dimitri. Will Dimitri help Rose get over her fears and learn to trust?
1. Chapter 1

Self Defence

RPOV

I looked at him from across the room. He was a tall, tanned, beautiful man. He was the new combat instructor for our Self Defense class. Our old instructor had to leaving because of his Mother was ill. "This is Dimitri Belikov. He is going to be your new instructor. I'm going to miss each and every one of you. Yes Miss Hathaway, even you." I was the shyest one in the class and Stan always chose to single me out. He was always trying to get me to boost myself confidence. I stood there feeling my cheeks starting to burn. I feel so embarrassed. Shoot, now everyone is staring at me, even Dimitri.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Belikov, my name is Lissa Dragomir." Lissa boldly said. She nudged me while passing with her hand stretched out to shake Dimitri's hand. Dimitri slowly took his deep chocolate brown eyes off of me to look at Lissa. "Nice to meet you Lissa, just Dimitri is fine." Thank you Lissa. I can always count on you to take the attention off of me. I swallowed a lump that I didn't realize that I was holding

"I'm just going to jump right in, if that is ok with you Stan?" "The floor is yours Dimitri. I have to get going anyways." Stan left us and walked out the door. "Now I'm going to try and remember your names as best as I can. So please bear with me." As he pointed at everyone, we all said our names. In the class there were my friends Mia, Natalie, Jill, Lissa and 4 or 5 other girls, besides myself.

"Ok, we are going to start off with some stretches. You should always start off with some stretches so you don't end up hurting yourself." After about 5 minutes of stretching Dimitri had instructed us to all run laps around the gym. "Running laps will help you build up endurance. Endurance will help give you the strength to beable to run away from your attacker."

After about 20 minutes or so of running the laps, Dimitri gathered us in the middle of the floor. He asked us to pair off. He wanted to see where we stood in our training. Lissa and I of course were sparring partners, with her being my best friend since kindergarden. Dimitri circled the room as the duo's started to spar with each other. "Very good Roza." "Thank yo.." CRACK! The next thing I know I'm on the floor holding my bloody nose. "Oh my Rose. I'm so sorry. I never thought that you wouldn't dodge my strike." Lissa knelt down and kept apologizing. Dimitri knelt down and said,"That is enough for tonight. You all can go home and I will see you all at next week's class. Roza you come with me and we will check out your nose and get you cleaned up." Dimitri extended his hand to me, helped me up off the floor and lead me to the closet size bathroom off the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic. I hope that you all like and enjoy it. All views are welcome and any suggestions would be appreciated.**

The Coffee Shop

***Few Days Later..RPOV***

I had the early morning shift (5:30am - 11:00am) at The Coffee Shop. I liked working here. The other staff were nice, my boss Eddie was also. Eddie was more of a friend than a boss. He always knew the real reason why I would be calling in sick with out me telling him. He kept warning me about Adrian, but I kept telling him I was ok and that Adrian said he would never hurt me again. But we both knew that was a complete lie. It would be a week or two and I would "walk into the door" again.

It was about 10:30am and I had my back turned to the door refilling the coffee machine. My shift was almost was working with me this morning and he was upstairs taking inventory. Lissa was here also. She was out back making homemade carrot muffins and they smelled absolutely wonderful. I heard the door bell alerting me that someone came in. "I will be right with you," I said with out turning around. "I will wait for you anytime." My back went ridget. I would know that haunting voice anywhere. I slowly turned around. "Wha..what are you doing here Adrian?" I studdered out. "I came to see MY Rose." "Adrian you are not suppose to be here. You are breaking the restraining order." At that moment Lissa came waltzing out of the back with the tray of muffins, humming to herself. She seen Adrian and immediately yeld to Eddie. Eddie, coming to the top of the stairs took in the scene before him. "Adrian, get out. You know that you are not allowed to be near Rose. I am asking you to leave or I'm going to call the police." Eddie took two stairs at a time coming to stand infront of Rose.

I heard the door ring again alerting us that someone else had come in. I froze again, not knowing who it was. I slowly began to back away and head for the back with Lissa. "Hello Roza." Dimitri said with a smile. I turned around to see that it was Dimitri who had just walked in. I must have had a scared look on my face, because when I had turned around I watched Dimitri's smile turn flat.

DPOV

I was out for my morning run around the park and lake area that was close to my apartment. A run always seemed to help me clear my mind. It has only been about a week that I moved here and a few days that I took over Stan's Defence Class. I kept thinking of how rosie her cheeks had been and how she flinched when I tried to help her clean up her bloody nose. She kept telling me that she could do it by herself. She was almost like a scared bird backing into a corner. I knew to back off and let her be.

Before class Stan filled me in on Rose's situation and that I should move a bit slow with her. It was about 6 months since she got out of the hospital because of what her Ex-Boyfriend had done to her. I don't understand how anyone could do such a thing like what he had done to her. Roza is such beautiful woman she deserves better than that and him.

I was done my run and decided to explore a bit before going home. I noticed that I was a little hungry and decided to grab a bite before continuing home. I was walking down the street and noticed a corner shop called The Coffee Shop. I decided to head in there. When I walked in I noticed her right away, even though she had her back to me. "Hello Roza" I said with a smile. As she turned around my smiled faded. She looked like she had the fear of god in her. I quickly took in my surroundings and noticed that I walked in on the middle of something. A man with a "The Coffee Shop" logo shirt on was standing pretty close to a tall man with a bad case of bed head. Her eyes darted from me to the bed head guy and back again. I soon realized that this must be the creep that Stan had told me about.

I calmly walk around the men and to Roza. I gently leaned down and said "Good Morning Beautiful." and placed a sweet kiss on Roza cheek. I wanted Head to realize that her did not own Roza. I just hoped that I didn't scare her in the process. I did not think things through before I kissed her cheek. I prayed my eyes conveyed that I was trying to help her and not be scared of me. "Who the hell are you?" Bed head said. "Name is Dimitri. And you are?" I calmly replied. I didn't want to scare Roza, so I put the smile back on my face and stretched my hand out to shake Bed Head's. "MY name is Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov." Adrian said as he stood taller and extended his hand to meet Dimitri's. I think I might have put a little too much warning into my hand shake and glare. Adrian quickly took his hand away, flexing it to get the blood pumping through it again. "Rose, I WILL see you later." Adrian said as he made a quick exit.

"Roza are you ok?" I cautionly asked as I stepped closer to her. "I will be" she replied and she headed for out back.

**I will try and update at least once a day, maybe more if I can. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just would like to thank all of those who have read my story. It is pretty neat to see people all over the world reading it. I hope you all enjoy and continue reading and reviewing :)**

****Caution some scenes may offend..There is a bit of of violence.****

**This chapter is rated Teen**

**Dreams & Flashbacks & The Walk Home**

**RPOV**

Eddie let me leave a few minutes early. Lissa would normally walk home with me, but she was pulling a double today and couldn't leave. After repeatedly telling them that I was ok and that I was good to walk home by myself; they let me go.

I walked out the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Summer was in the air. Soon the tourist would be coming and I will be too busy to think of how much my life is a mess.

All the way home I tried to take in my surroundings and not think of what had just happened at work. I cannot believe what Adrian did. Well, I can actually. But I promised Lissa and Myself that I would never go back with Adrian. I would never put myself through that again. I would never think about him again.

I made it the six blocks home. With no problems. I silently said to myself, " See, I'm a big girl. I don't need anyone to walk me home." I admit that I was a little nervous that Adrian would follow me home or harass me as I did.

I giggled to myself thinking of the look on Adrian's face when Dimitri gave me that sweet and soft kiss on my cheek. Oh, and what was priceless the most was, the fear of God look he had when Dimitri kindly shook his hand.

I was a bit tired from being up so early, so I decided to take a little nap. I put my sports bra on and a light pair of shorts and crawled into bed. I set my alarm for 1:30pm because I didn't want to sleep long.

As I drifted off to sleep, I began to see Adrian. He was coming towards me, screaming and screeching at me. He grab my wrists and wouldn't let me go. I tried to beg him to stop, but I couldn't say the words. They were stuck in my throat. Adrian started hitting me and the tears were streaming down my bruised and battered face. He dragged me down the hall and tossed me down the stairs. Only I didn't fall. Dimitri caught me in his arms. He looked down into my eyes as he gently caressed my cheek. "Never again Roza. Never again will someone hurt you. I will not let them." Dimitri pulled me close to him and with his free hand he wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at his lips as they neared mine. I slowly closed my eyes waiting for his soft lips to reach mine. As they got closer, Dimitri said "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..." "Stupid alarm clock." I said.

DPOV

I slowly walked home. Thinking of what I just saw. I promised myself and my Mother years ago that I would never, ever let another man hurt or abuse another woman again. What just happened had me thinking about what I witnessed my Mother go through all through my childhood.

***flashback

My father was an мудак, (pardon my Russian); but he was. All through my childhood my father would beat my Mother and push my siblings and I around. Then one day he just got up and left. That was one of the most happiest days in our lives. About 4 or 5 years had went by, my sisters and I were off on summer vacation from school. Summertime in Baia, Russia was the best. I remember us being happy. We were all outside watching Sonya's baby trying to walk on the grass. He didn't like the grass, it was too funny.

I was about 16 at the time. I was pretending to be chased by Paul

(Karolina's boy). We rounded the corner of our small house and I stopped dead in my tracks. We never thought we would see him again. It was my father. My Mother and sister's stood frozen on the spot. So did I for a split second, and only a second.

I had waited for this day. I prepared myself for what I would say and do. I calmly walked over to my father. "Well, hello there my son." he said. "I'm no son of yours." I replied, just before my fist connected with his cheek. "Now, how do you like someone your own size hitting you back? How do you like it?" I kept on hitting him. All my anger for him was coming out. The only thing that stopped me was when Paul (tugging on my leg) said, "Uncle Dimka. Please,please stop." I stopped and looked at my father and said, "Don't you ever come back here again. If you do, no one will be able to save you." I turned around and walked into the house

**end of flashback

When I was back to myself , in the present time; I realized I was home. I quickly went up to my apartment and jumped into the shower. I decided that I was going to go shopping today and pick out some things for my new place.

**I hope that you all like this story. I'm just going with what is in my head at the time I'm writing each chapter. I honestly don't know what the next chapter is going to bring. So you will have to come back to read each chapter to know what is happening ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Junk Shop**

**DPOV**

My shower was a lot longer than my normal showers. I stood there letting the water run down my back for what seemed like a life time. I had My Roza on my mind. Hmm...My Roza.. That sounds good. I was thinking of how beautiful her... well just how beautiful she is. Even her flaws are beautiful. I got out when the water went cold.

I got dressed and headed out to find some things for my new apartment. "I hate shopping." I grumbled, as I walked out the door.

I was nearly done my shopping. I had one more shop to check out. It was the The Junk Store. It was one of those stores that had things that you never thought you would want. I was walking around just browsing the shelves, looking to see if I could find anything to liven up my space. I found a few things that I liked. So far I had a few picture frames, a canister set and a bread box in my cart. I thought to myself that I need something for my walls and headed over to the area that held wall hangings. Before I made it to the wall hangings, I got side tracked at the clothing section. A long leather duster caught my eye. "Hmm.. Just like in the movies." I thought. I'm a sucker for all things western. I picked it up and carefully placed it in my cart.

I was flipping through the hangings trying to find something that I liked. Birds? No, not me. Wagon wheel? Yeah, that would look ok in my bathroom. I continued to browse until I came across a flower painting. It was of the evolution of a beautiful rose blooming. The rose was blood red set against a night black back drop. It made me think of Her. I immediately put in my cart, not sure where I would place it. I started towards the cash.

I rounded the corner and had my breathe taken away.

**RPOV**

"Stupid alarm clock." I cursed again. " Why did you have to go off now? Just two more minutes and my bad dream would have been made perfect." I slowly crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. I needed some retail therapy and some alone time.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and dried and straightened my hair. I felt like being a girly girl today. So I put some makeup on and my favorite sundress. It was a light brown with spaghetti straps and a giant rose on the front off to the side. I love this dress because my Mom and Dad got it for me when they went on a cruise two springs back.

I was walking around window shopping, because I couldn't find anything I really liked. I found myself in front of The Junk Store. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Why not." I could see if Christian had gotten in anymore unusual pieces. "Good afternoon Chris. Got anything new in?" I said with a sunny attitude. "Someone ate their cornflakes today." Christian said with a laugh. "After what happened this morning, I would expect you to be in a blue mood. Lissa told me that Adrian showed up at work and..." "I'm turning a new leaf. I will not let him get me down anymore. He is not worth it." I said cutting Christian off. "Good for you." Christian said as he came around the corner to give me a half hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Oh, do I have a dousie for you to see. You are going to get a kick out of it. Come with me." Christian said as he pulled me along. He called over his shoulder " Aunt Tasha, watch over the Cash for me. I'm taking Rose to see it... It is like right out of a western movie. I'm not going to tell you what it is. You are just going to have to wait." He eagerly told me. Christian always loved to show me the corney things he got into the shop.

We were laughing as Christian lead me towards the clothing side. "Ok. I cannot keep it in anymore..It's...it's a leather duster..An actual leather duster.. You know the kind you only find in a western movie.?." He managed to say in between laughs. "Oh, no! You have to be kidding me?. They actually make them still?" I said as I couldn't stop giggling. "That is going to be here forever. Who would want to buy it?" I said as we rounded the corner. "Obviously I would." A light Russian accent said. I looked from Christian to the voice. It was Dimitri. "What is wrong with a duster? It is a staple to any man's wardrobe." Dimitri said with a grin on his face. Dimitri and I stood there looking into each other's eyes. We stood like that for a brief moment until Christian said, "Sir, I can ring you in if you are finished." "Yes, I am ready." Dimitri said with out taking his deep brown smooth eyes off of me. I looked away and we all started to walk to the cash in silence.

When we reached the cash, I turned to Christian and told him I would see him later and told Dimitri that I would see him around. I was half way down the block heading for home when I heard,"Roza! Wait a second!" I turned around to see Dimitri catching up to me. The next thing that he said totally caught me off guard. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?

**I know this was a short chapter, but next chapter is going to start off right where this one ended. Please keep reading and reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few people have given me the advice to start a new paragraph after each person speaks. I will try and do that. **

**This chapter takes place just before where the last chapter ended. Enjoy :)**

**The Phone and The date to Be?**

**DPOV**

What was she going to think? What was she going to say? I don't think I was ever this impulsive. It wasn't my normal nature. "Roza! Wait a second!" I said, as I was rushing up to catch her. She turned around just before I reached her. Before she could say anything, I blurted out; "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I stood there waiting..Waiting for her to say yes. Would she say yes? We stood there for what seemed like hours, both of us not a saying word. She bit the corner of her bottom lip, she was about to answer.

"No, I'm sorry I can't." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. "I mean I would like to, but I'm going to house sit for my parents for the weekend. I won't be back until Monday night or Tuesday morning. But...Can I have a rain check?" She said in that shy way of hers that made me want to melt on the spot.

I watched as she bit her lower lip again. That was adorable. "Sure..That would be ok." I said with a smile.

"Here give me your phone. I will give you my phone number so we can set something up for when I get back." She held her hand out, waiting for me to pass her my phone. I reached in my back pocket and handed her my phone. "Aww. What a cute picture. Is that your nephew?"

"Yes. That is my nephew picture was taken a few weeks ago when I was back home in Russia visiting my family. He had grabbed my phone and wanted to take a funny picture of us together."

**RPOV**

Russia? That is where he is from. That is where his sexy accent was from. The laugh started from the bottom on my belly and all the way out. I couldn't stop it from coming out.

"Why are you laughing? What is funny." He said amused, arching one of his eye brows. Man, that look could make the entire Siberian tundra melt. I wish I could raise my eyebrows like that.

"Russia.. *giggle* You're from Russia.." I was trying so hard to stop laughing. "Isn't Russia nothing but frozen tundra?" I finally had myself calmed down a bit to get a full sentence out without laughing.

Now, he started to laugh. "No Roza. Russia is not all cold and frozen all the time. It is beautiful, snowy and cold in the winter; and warm and breezy in the summer. The weather is pretty much the same as it is here in Montana." He sad with a nostalgia look across his face.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I don't mean to be rude." I said while adverting my eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed. Dimitri took a step closer to me and raised my chin to look at him in the eyes.

"You NEVER have to look down while talking to me." He said very serious to me. "You NEVER have to say you are sorry to me." I got butterflies in my stomach. "You look down for NO man." I gave him a small smile.

*Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring* Dimitri's phone started to go off, breaking us out of the perfect moment. "Hello?...Hi Momma.." Dimitri said into the phone.

"I'm going to go. I will talk to you later. " I waved as I turned around to continue home.

**DPOV**

"Hold on a moment Momma...Roza, can I maybe call you this weekend while you are house sitting?" I asked her nervously. I didn't want to sound to forth coming. "That is only if you want me to." I added quickly.

"I would like that. But, I have one condition. Whatever you.. Sorry.. However you answer will determine if you can call." She said all serious now. "You have to promise me, promise me that you will not call me at 2am for a bootycall." She lost it laughing again. I started laughing with her. I love her laugh. From her attitude this afternoon and the way she was acting right now you would never have known how scared she was this morning at work. "I'm sor..I couldn't resist."

"It's ok.. I only make my bootycalls after 3am." I said with sly smirk, "Here is my number in case you want to make the bootycall to me." I gave her my number and she turned and walked away again. I gave a small happy sigh as I watched her walk away.

"Hello..Hello?.. Dimka, are you still there?..." Oh My! My Momma was still on the phone! I quickly put the phone back to my ear. "Hello Momma. Sorry to keep you waiting." I said, feeling kind of embarrassed; knowing full well she heard everything. What I heard next had me feeling more embarrassed than I could ever imagine. "Dimitri...What's a bootie call?"

**Wow! I honestly cannot believe all the reviews that I am receiving. Keep them coming... I hope you all keep on reading...Tell me what you think of Dimitri and Rose's conversation...I would also like to hear where my readers are from.. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the wonderful feed back! I wish there was some kind of fanfic contest. If there was, do you think I should enter? **

**On another note, It is Saturday morning and I'm here at work. Hopefully I can get some writing in before customers start to bug me...lol...**

*****WARNING..THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SUGGESTIVE SCENES..IF YOU ARE UNDER 16, PLEASE BE ADVISED*****

**Missed Calls **

**RPOV**

I was a bit tired and hungry after the two hour drive to my parents' house. It was the late evening, so I just wanted to have a quick bite to eat and relax watching a movie.

My Dad worked as a Movie Screener. Basically what his job entailed was, he would take the movies home and watch them to make sure there was no screw ups in the editing. When I was here, he would let me be his "second tester". He would let me watch some of the movies, but I always had to promise and sign a contract with him stating that I wouldn't let out any movie secrets. I decided to watch one of those movies.

I was flipping through the movies he already checked. If I seen a title I liked I would read the back to see if it peeked my interest. "Scream 8? No way! Not when I'm by myself..Saw 100 was out of the question too.." I quietly said to myself.."Hmmm..Vampire Academy..Maybe.." I flipped to the back and started to read.

_**Vampire Academy**_

_**Rose Hathaway is on the run with her best friend Lissa Dragomir . Rose is a dhampir, a guardian of the Moroi. Moroi are the alive vampires, who only drink small amounts of vampire blood to survive. Her best friend Lissa is a Moroi; the last in her families royal blood line, who she has been training all her life to protect. Training to protect her from the evil dead vampires called Strigoi. Two years ago Rose and Lissa ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy, which they both attended. **_

_**Rose had just let Lissa feed from her. She has no other choice. Rose cannot risk getting Lissa to a Feeder and alerting the Moroi and Dhampir world to where they are. Rose leans her head out the window to relish in the euphoric high from a vampire bite. She sees a shadow step back behind the trees, she immediately goes ridget. She can sense them. The Guardians have found them...**_

_**Rose and Lissa must go on the run again.. Rose swears she will not let them take them back...Not without a fight**_

_**Based on the Best Selling Vampire Academy series by world renound Author, Richelle Mead.**_

_**.**_

I laughed to myself..."This one had mine and Lissa's names in it..I will watch this one."

DPOV

My nightly ritual started out like almost every night. I would skype with my family back in Russia. I missed them so much. I was missing so much too. Karolina was pregnant again with her third child, Viktoria was starting her last year of school in the fall and Momma and Yeva (my grandmother) were getting some planning done for Sonya's wedding The wedding which was still almost a year away. I told my family about Roza. I had no choice really. Momma had asked one of my sisters what a bootycall was. She had said that I was talking to someone named Roza, while she was on the phone, and we made a reference about making one. My sisters couldn't stop laughing about that one.

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"

"Nope!" All my sisters said at once. I just shook my head and laughed.

After, I tried to relax and read. _Tried _was the word. My talk with my family had me thinking more about Roza. I keep thinking to myself, "Did she get to her parents house ok?... I wonder what she is doing?.." I put my book down because I wasn't getting anywhere with it. I got up and decided to have a quick bite. I took my food to sit at the table. Momma always taught us when eating a meal we sit at the table. It wasn't easy with us four kids, Momma and Yeva.

As I sat down, my eyes drifted to my phone. "I should call her." I said to only myself. After about 20 times of picking up the phone and half dialing her number, I got the courage to dial all the way. As I sat there waiting for her to answer I kept thinking why am I being a chicken? I can stand up to anyone without flinching. But Roza?, I turned into a little school boy. I have never felt this way about anyone, especially this quickly.

I heard the sound of someone pick up. "_Hi..You reached Rose, _(Ah..The answering machine I thought to myself) _ but I'm not able to come to the phone right now. So please leave a message after the beep..._BEEEEP..." "Hello Roza? It's Dimitri.. I was just.. I just wanted to make sure that you arrived at your parents house ok. Since it has been raining and the roads might have been slick... Well...Have a good evening and talk to you later..Bye." I put my phone back on the table and just shook my head. "How stockerish did that message just sound."

RPOV

I finished watching Vampire Academy (which was AMAZING) and decided to take a nice hot bath. I loved my parents' bathtub. It was an antique claw foot tub. I swear it could fit 6 people in it and man it was deep. I put some lavender bubble bath in and set candles around the outer edge and turned off the lights. I put my hair up in a messy bun and slid into the deep bath.

I started to get too relaxed and drifted off to sleep. I dreamed I was on vacation with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia. We were in the middle of the South Pacific on our own deserted island. I was in the ocean trying to find Nemo, but I couldn't find him anywhere. So I just kept swimming around.

Then I was laying on the beach all alone sun bathing. I had my eyes shut listening to the sound of the waves crashing.

I heard someone walking up to me and without opening my eyes I told whoever it was "I'm on vacation. Lissa is ok, I can sense it through the bond."

"I'm here for you, My Roza. I want to take you away." Dimitri whispered into my ear.

I opened one of my eyes to look at Dimitri. He was wearing nothing but pink swim trunks with Nemo swimming around on them. His hair hung loose and wet just like he just walked out of the ocean.

"Hey! I found Nemo!" I said quickly sitting up on the sand.

I laid back down on the sand, belly down. Dimitri hovered over me rubbing sunscreen all over my body. He was worried that I would burn too much.

He leaned back down and whispered "I want to make love to you." into my ear.

I flipped around so I could look into his deep, beautiful,chocolate brown eyes. "Make love to me Dimitri..Make love to me.."

He wrapped one arm around me to pull me closer. Dipping his head to kiss my lips.. As he got near my lips he whispered, "_Ring, ring..ring,ring..."_

Ringing of my phone had waken me up out of my dream. "Stupid, freaking, freaking phone..You should never have been invented...". The ringing had startled me and I had jumped in the tub, causing water and bubbles to go everywhere. I quickly got out of the, walking carefully on the floor so I wouldn't fall on the wet floor.

By the time I reached my phone, it was too late the caller either hung up or my answering machine clicked in. As I gave it a minute or two, in case whoever it was was leaving a message; I flipped my my phone opened to check who the caller was. My eyes widen as I read the name 'Dimitri B.',was across the screen.

"He called me!" I excitedly said louder than I should have for being alone. I noticed the flashing red light come on, telling me I had a message. I quickly dialed my mail box, having to enter my number in three times because I kept screwing it up because I was giddy with excitement.

A light deep russian accented voice came on saying, "Hello Roza? It's Dimitri.. I was just.. I just wanted to make sure that you arrived at your parents house ok. Since it has been raining and the roads might have been slick... Well...Have a good evening and talk to you later..Bye."

I made my 'awww' face and thought how cute he just sounded. He wanted to see if I was ok and if I arrived safely. I squealed with excitement. I never thought someone would actually care about me.

Adrian never did that. When I would house sit for Mom and Dad when we were going out, 99% of the time he didn't know I was gone. When I would get home, instead of greeting me with a hug and kiss and telling me how much he missed me; he would tell me that I didn't do the dishes in a few days or ask why wasn't I home in time everyday to make him supper. "Jackass," I thought to myself.

I had gotten dressed in my jammies and sat down on the couch, I was going to call Dimitri back. I started to dial his number when my phone started ringing again. It was Lissa. She was probably calling to see what I was up to and to chit chat.

"Hey Lissa. I was just getting ready for bed." I hated lying to her. Wasn't really a lie. I was technically in my jammies and getting all comfy on the couch, like I was getting ready to go to sleep. "Would it be a problem if I called you back in the morning?"

"Sure.. I just wanted to make sure you got to your parents' house ok."

"Yeah, I got here fine..The roads were a bit slick in some places because of the rain.. But I took my time and got here with no problem.."

"Ok, that's good.. Call me tomorrow..But not too early.. Christan and I are going out tonight.."

"Bow chica bow wow.." I said into the phone

"You got that right." She said and both of us started to laugh.."Talk to you tomorrow..Night.."

"Night Lissa."

I hung up the phone and immediately called Dimitri.

DPOV

My phone ringing woke me up out of my sleep. Whoever it was better have a good excuse for waking me up from my dream of Roza "Hello." I said more aggressively than I should have. I immediately changed my tone when I heard Roza's voice on the other end.

"Sorry..Did I wake you? I didn't realize the time. I didn't think that it was too late." She said apologizing profusely into the phone.

"Yes, I was having a good dream..A VERY good dream." I said suggestively, but I quickly said, "It's ok.. I'm happy that you called me back..Did you get there ok? I was a little worried about you driving in this rain. It was coming down there hard at times." There I go, talking like a love sick school boy stalker again.

"At least someone worries about me." She mumbled into the phone. I didn't reply to that because I don't think I was suppose to hear her say that. "I was having a good dream too when you called earlier.. I fell asleep in the tub." she said with a smile.

After the awkwardness, we talked until the wee hours of the morning. We talked about anything and everything. We both talked about our families and funny things that we did as kids. She agreed to have dinner with me on Tuesday evening after she got home.

"I will make you the best dinner you have ever had. I will text you my address tomorrow," I smiled into the phone. "We both need to get some sleep. We will talk more when you get back."

"I am totally exhausted. I didn't realize how tired I am. We have been on the phone for hours." she said with a sleepy giggle. "Good night Dimitri."

"Good night my Roza..Sweet dreams..." We both hung up the phone.

I whispered into the night, "I'm falling for you Roza.. I'm falling in love with you."

**I think that this has been my longest chapter so far..It is now close to 6pm my time.. I hope that you all liked it... Please keep reading and reviewing..**

**For those of you asking about Adrian, yes he will be making another appearance. Probably the chapter after next. Bye for now :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place over about 4 days. I will tell you when it switches days so it doesn't get confusing. Enjoy :)**

**PLANS MADE, PLANS BROKEN, AND NEW ONES MADE**

Saturday RPOV

I had a really good sleep last night, after I got off the phone with Dimitri. It was the first time in I don't know how long, my dreams didn't turn into nightmares. It was always the same nightmare. It was my living nightmare that landed me in the hospital almost eight months ago. Adrian coming towards me, dragging me back down the hallway, throwing me down his marble movie style staircase again and getting away it. Only because his "Queenly" Aunt was head of the law enforcement and ruled that I tripped down the stairs with a load of laundry. Adrian, only because he thought I was dead; had quickly ran and put clothes in a basket and tossed some all over the stairs; making it look like that is what had happened. My friends and I knew what happened through and a cop, not under Tatiana's thumb had issued me a restraining order against him. I was too scared of him to do anything else. The cop had convinced me to get the restraining order.

I decided to take a good book and go sit down by the lake on my parent's property. I just wanted to read and relax for the rest of the day and enjoy my new look on life. In the short time that I have known Dimitri, he has made me realized that I have a life worth living. Over the past week I noticed the small changes in me. I was smiling more, relaxing more often and I was starting to feel again.

The last change scared me. I was feeling something for Dimitri, but I was scared to let it show too much. I was scared to get hurt again. I could tell though, that he would never hurt me in the ways that Adrian did. I could see it in his eyes and the way he talked about his family. There was so much love and peace in his eyes.

I was deep in thought reading my book when I heard some rustling over in the trees. The noise brought me out of my trance, so I went over to investigate. While I was heading to the tree line I heard some branches creaking. As I neared the nosies, my phone started buzzing. Making me jump. I turned back heading for my phone, which I left by the lounge chair down by the lake. As I walked I looked out over the lake and noticed some storm clouds creeping in. "The animals sense the storm. They must be getting restless and that is what caused the noise." I thought to myself.

I opened my phone to see that I had received two text messages.

First one read : "Hey Rose, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be calling you today. I had a long long night with Christian and I plan on spending all day in bed.. *wink,wink*..Enjoy your time alone and relax, you deserve it.. See you when you get back.. Lissa..Ps..Love you :)" I laughed to myself and shook my head.

Continuing on into the house, I opened the second one it was from Dimitri. A small grin creeped onto my face.

It read: "Good day Roza. I didn't want to call you in case you were still sleeping. " I did my 'aww' face again. "I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep. Not that you need it, because you are already beautiful. I will be working on a report with an old friend all weekend and might not have the chance to call you. If you need me, don't hesitate to call me. No matter what the time is.. Here is my address in case I don't talk to you before you get back. 644 Long Shore Road, Apt 3C, building two. It's on the third floor. Talk to you later..D :)"

I went inside before the storm came.

DPOV

It was Saturday morning and I woke by the ringing of my phone. I quickly answered with a smile thinking it was Roza. "Good morning Beautiful." I tried to sound chipper because I was just woken up and I couldn't be upset being woken up by Roza.

"Good morning Cupcake." It was my old friend from the force. The friend that I agreed to help with one last case. "Who are you calling beautiful? Is someone in lovveee?"He drugged out, trying to get me to spill.

Normally I wouldn't tell Mark about my love life, but Roza was different. I decided to tell Mark just a bit about Roza. "There is this girl..."

"Well I sure hope that it is a girl," Mark quickly added in.

"MARK!" I said in a warning tone.

He said in a surrendering voice,"Ok,ok."

I filled Mark in about Roza. I told him how we met, how we been flirting all week. I even told him about how I believe I was falling for her.

"I know Dimitri. I felt the same way when I met Okzana. When you see the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, your soul mate. It doesn't matter then length of time you have known them,you just know. "

I told Mark that I would be in to help him after I took a shower and that I would grab some food on the way into the station.

I stopped at "The Coffee Shop" to pick up Mark and I some coffee and sandwiches. While I was paying, Eddie came out of the back.

"Oh, hey Dimitri...Can I talk to you for a minute?" He said with a half smile on his face. Eddie motioned for me to follow him out back to his office. I grabbed my things and followed. He jestered me to sit a moment across from him at his desk. " I just wanted to thank you for the other day. I know it meant alot to Rose. She filled me in on who you are...I seen the way you look at her, I can tell that you care for her. I just want you...I want to warn you not to hurt her. She has been through so much and I don't want to see her hurt again. If you do hurt her, I will have to hire another big guy to hurt you, because we both know that you would win in a fight." He said with a genuine smile and a mock punch to my arm. "I love her like she was my sister."

I stood up and shook his hand, "I understand and you don't have to worry. I would never hurt Roza."

I gathered my things and went to help Mark.

As I got into my car, I stopped to send Roza a text message. I didn't want to call her in case she was asleep. We were both up half the night talking. I don't think she was used to it, but I was. I was use to working all night because I use to be a Homicide Detective. The case I was helping Mark with was the last case I would be working on. I had left the force a year ago because of this case, but I agreed to help Mark with it if it was going to trial.

I sent the following text to Roza : "Good day Roza. I didn't want to call you in case you were still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep. Not that you need it. I will be working on a report with an old friend all weekend and might not have the chance to call you. If you need me, don't hesitate to call me. No matter what the time is.. Here is my address in case I don't talk to you before you get back. 644 Long Shore Road, Apt 3C, building two. It's on the third floor.

Talk to you later..D :)"

I closed my phone with a smile and headed for the station.

RPOV

Monday Afternoon Into The Night

Dimitri didn't call for the rest of the weekend. I knew he was busy helping his friend with a report for work. He had told me that he was once a Homicide Detective and he told me why he left.

I had gathered all my things and was waiting for my parents to arrive back. When the house phone rang. I quickly answered, "Mazur & Hathaway Residence."

"Hey Sweetheart, it's Dad.. I just want to let you know that your Mother and I are planning to spend an extra night in Vegas before heading home. We will only be home Wednesday night instead of tomorrow morning." Crap,that would mean I would have to cancel on Dimitri. "Will that be a problem? I know you probably don't want to spend your entire vacation house sitting."

"No Dad. It won't be a problem. I really don't mine. As your "second tester", I still have a few movies to go through. Besides, it is nice and peaceful here. It is like i'm in my own oasis." I added a little laugh, trying to keep my disappointment out of my voice.

"Ok Kid. See you sometime Wednesday. Love you to pieces..Bye"

"Love you too Dad. Tell Mom the same..Bye"

I slumped down in the chair. I was really looking forward to my date with Dimitri, now I would have to cancel. I will call him later to tell him I have to stay here the extra day.

**Ding, dong, ding, ding dong** Went the door bell. I picked myself up from the chair and slowly made my way to the door. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Lissa. My Mom had called her to give her the heads up that they were coming back late and asked her to check up on me.

We decided to have a girls day. We went shopping and to the movies. We also went to the spa and had a full massage, mani's and pedi's. She was spending the night with me.

I even...I even told her about Dimitri..

Tuesday

DPOV

It was early morning and I was heading out to get everything ready for tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to make sure that the food was nice and fresh. I was making spaghetti with homemade sauce and homemade black bread. When I was done picking up the items I needed, I headed up to the cash. Then I headed to my next stop, a flower shop. I wanted to pick up some flowers for Roza.

I walked into the shop and was greeted with a smile by the florist. "May I help you with something Sir?"

"I have a special first date tonight and I wanted to surprise her with some flowers." I replied.

"Ahh, ok then. Well, we just got in some beautiful long stem red roses. Just fresh in this morning. You cannot go wrong with roses." the Lady said leading over towards the rose section.

"No..She doesn't like roses..Or carnations." I said as she opened her mouth to reply. I thought for a moment thinking of what flowers Roza would like. I decided to ask if she had any of my favorite flowers in. "Do you have any daisies?"

"We sure do.. They are over this way.. Follow me." She said with a smile.

I followed behind her taking in all the different flowers and smells. She lead me over to a section to where a large variety of daisies were. I asked her if I could have a mixed bouquet and she efficiently gathered a beautiful bunch. She gave me a few instructions on how to care for them and then I was on my way.

I was on my way home when I got a phone call. I put on the speaker phone because I was still driving. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Dimitri, it's Rose." She had sadness in her voice. "What are you up to?"

I could sense something was wrong. "I'm just on my way back from the store. I picked up everything for tonight." I paused. "Are you ok Roza? Is everything alright?"

"I'm going to have to cancel for tonight. I really don't want to, but my parents have informed me that they are staying in Vegas another night and they will not be home until tomorrow night sometime. She blurted out in a semi rush.

We both paused.

In a split second I decided, "I could come there if you don't mind?" I waited for her response.

"Well, Lissa is here...Hold on a second.." she said with a little hesitation.

I waited patiently. I didn't want to jinx anything. Roza had covered the mouth piece of the phone. I could tell because I could hear bits and pieces of the muffled conversation between the two girls. All I could hear was, why not, go for it and don't be a chicken. I did a silent laugh.

"Hi Dimitri... It's Lissa... I'm actually just heading home. Her parents' address is..." I could hear Roza trying to get the phone back from her friend. "The address is 4268 Cape Breton Cove,. Over in Irishvale." Lissa quickly spit out before Roza took back control of the phone.

"Hi Dimitri..." She said. I could tell that she was a bit embarrassed and I sensed that her cheeks were flushed.

"I will only come if YOU want me too.." I wanted her to make the decision. I didn't want someone to make it for her.

"She does want you to come..She li...Ouch..What was that for?" I heard Lissa say in the back around. Rose must have hit Lissa. A deep laugh escaped my mouth. Making us all laugh.

"Dimitri, I would love if you came here. You should pack an overnight bag. I don't want you driving back so late at night. The drive is about two hours." She said with a smile in her voice. I pulled over so I could write down the address. I told Roza that I was going home to shower and pack a few thing and I would see her in a few hours.

**I know that I said Adrian would be making an appearance in the next chapter, but i'm holding that off for another chapter. You will see why when you read it ;) I love to hear from you all, so please keep reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my longest chapter by far... I wanted to do THE DATE chapter right...Enjoy and please tell me what you think...**

****SOME SUGGESTIVE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER****

A LITTLE BIT OF DINNER

DPOV

I rushed home as fast as the speed limit would allow me. Ok, I was driving above the speed limit but only a tad bit over. I quickly ran up the three flights of stairs to my apartment because I felt I could run quicker than the elevator. I wized by the older lady that lived down the hall from me. She gave me a worried look and asked me where the fire was. I stopped for a second and turned around and told her I had a date this evening. She just smiled at me and shook her head.

I rushed around my apartment looking for my overnight bag. I had to slow down I told myself. I stopped in the middle of my studio apartment trying to remember where I had placed my bag. "Under my bed," I said to no one.

I took my bag out and tossed it on my bed. I began filling it with things I would need. I packed a pair of jeans, a sweater (in case it got chilly), three t-shirts, some shorts, socks, underwear, sandals and I would pack my showering kit when I got out of the shower. I would wear my sneakers there.

I took what might be the quickest shower on my record, 15 minutes in and out. I wanted to be on the road by Noon, which was in under and hour. I put my showering kit in my bag, I tossed my wet hair in a small ponytail and I was out the door.

I entered the address Roza gave me into my GPS. 4268 Cape Breton Cove, Irishvale. I didn't know that area and I didn't want to get lost.

RPOV

"Rose are you ok? Earth to Rose..." Lissa said snapping her fingers in my face to break me out of my daze.

"Hmm...What? Ya,ya.. I'm ok.." I turned around with a look of horror on my face. "Lissa, I have nothing nice to wear. I only brought my comfy clothes...What am I going to do? I should call Dimitri and cancel.." I opened my phone back up to redial his number.

Lissa grabbed the phone out of my hand, and turned me to face her. "You are going to do no such thing."she said as seriously as she could. Then a smile started to creep across her face.

"Lissa... I know that look..." I said with a sheepish look.

"SHOPPING! We are going shopping again.. Dimitri is going to be here in what...four hours? So that means we have two hours to shop and get back here. One hour to get you ready and into your first outfit. Than about 20 minutes to ooohh and aww over how awesome you look and get me out the door." she said with almost a squeal. "Oh, this is going to be fun.. I feel like a Mom on prom day."she laughed.

"Two outfits?...Why do I need two outfits for one date?"I said as Lissa grabbed the car keys, our purses and dragged me out the door.

On the drive to the mall, Lissa explained to me the reason behind the two out fits.

"You need two outfits because, this is how it is all going to happen... Your first outfit is going to be a cute pair of short shorts and a flirty tank top with a pair of flip flops. You are going to wear your hair up in a messy bun. This outfit is the outfit that you are going to greet him at the door with...Outfit two is the outfit you are going to wear for the actual dinner.. About an hour or so before dinner you are going excuse yourself and tell Dimitri that you need to freshen up.. You are going to go up stairs and slip into a sundress and a pair of thongs..Oh, don't give me that look.. You don't want your granny panties showing through your dress."

"Lissa..." I tired to say.

"Listen to your Mother here and don't interrupt me until I'm done explaining." We both laughed at that. " As I was saying.. When you are done getting ready in outfit two, let your hair down and fluff it out. I don't care if it only takes you 10 minutes to do all of this, you are going to make him wait at least 30 minutes. It will drive him nuts. Then just act like your shy self and you will have him eating out of your hand by the middle of dinner. That is IF you make it through dinner."

"What do you mean IF we make it through dinner?" I questionably asked her.

"Well, if my plan works... He would have jumped you before the dinner even hits your plates." she explained as calmly as if it was public knowledge.

"LISSA!OH MY LORD!" I said loudly as I punched her in the arm.

"Careful now...Do you want to make me drive off the road before you get..." I cut her off there, and we both started to laugh.

We were back at my parents' in a little over the two hour mark, but we still had plenty of time. We were late getting back because Lissa said she had to make a quick stop. I had waited in the car until she came out.

She got into the car and threw me the bag saying, "You are going to need this too."

I looked at her with a questionable look and opened the bag. "Oh Lissa... Really? You bought condoms?.."

"Better to be safe than sorry..." was all she said.

I was finishing getting ready when I received a text from Dimitri.

The text read, "Be there in about 15 minutes.. I stopped to pick up some wine... D "

"Wow, Dimitri is a little speed demon." Lissa had commented.. "Here let me take a picture and then I'm gone. She snapped the picture with her phone gave me a hug and kiss and left to go out the door. As she was walking out the door she said, "Make Momma proud child, make Momma proud."

DPOV

I pulled into the drive way and pulled up to the house. The clock on the car said 2:33pm. I had made it here in a little over three hours since I was talking to Roza. I pulled the shopping bags and the flowers out of the car and headed for the front door. I set the bags on the front porch and rang the door bell.

I turned my back to the door and was admiring the view. I heard the door open, so I turned back around.

"Hi..Come on in.", she said with a smile.

I couldn't move. She was just too beautiful. I drank her in from her head to her toes. She wore her hair up in a cute sexy messy bun, a pair of jean shorts, with a yellow tank that showed a tiny bit of her stomach and a pair of black flip flops that had yellow daisies on them. I finally lifted my eyes to look her in the eyes.

"Hello Roza...These are for you." I mustered to say, while handing her the bouquet of daisies. She stepped a little closer to me and took the flowers.

"Thank you...Daisies are my favorite flower.."she said with that beautiful smile of hers. She surprised me when she went up onto her tippy toes and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. "They are beautiful."

She moved aside and motioned for me to come in. She tried to take a bag from me. But I told her that I could manage, because it was only three small bags. I told her that I left my overnight bag in the car and that I would get it later.

She placed one of her hands on my arm and asked,"Would you like a tour of the house before you start? "

"I would like that.. Just let me put these bags in the kitchen and your flowers in water and I will be right back." She pointed me in the direction of the kitchen.

She showed me the entire house. Including the room I would be staying in, her Dad's office, where the bathroom was and finally the back yard that lead down to the lake. The house was in an area that reminded me of a private little oasis. The closest house was about a mile in either direction, and the backyard opened up onto a beautiful lake with a dock and boat house.

"This place is amazing." I told her. "It is so peaceful and quiet."

"I try to come out here as much as possible. I think of it as my own private oasis."Roza said as she looked out over the yard. She had such a peaceful look on her face, it made me smile even more.

After that we headed back inside so I could start dinner.

She leaned over the counter, placing her chin in her hand. "What can I do to help?, she asked.

I walked over to the table and took over a chair. I placed it behind her and told her to sit. "You..Do nothing.." I whispered into her ear. I walked back behind the counter and went to work, first making the black bread.

I explained to her that this bread was my favorite food in the whole entire world. "This recipe has been in my family since the beginning of time." Ok, I exaggerated a little bit there. "Whenever Momma would make this bread, she would always let me help. As I got older she would get me to make it, since I ate so much of it." I said with a laugh.

I finished making the bread and cleaned up all my mess. I then started on the sauce.

"First thing you do when making sauce, is pour two glasses of wine...One for you and one for me." I leaned over the counter and passed her her glass."

When the sauce was almost cooked Roza excused herself to go freshen up for dinner. I took this as the opportunity to go grab my bag from the car and freshen up myself.

When I came back inside, Roza was still not back. I turned the sauce down and placed water on the stove for the spaghetti. I took my glass of wine and went over to some pictures that were hanging over by the breakfast nook.

On a closer look of the pictures I noticed they were of a little Roza helping her Mom and Dad cook. One of them was when she was about six, Roza and her Mom were making cookies. There was flour all over their faces. Another one was of Roza and her Dad. They were sitting at the counter eating some oreo's and milk. Her Dad had a fake frown on and Roza and was laughing with a milk mustache. It looked like she had stolen all the cookies.

I wonder what was taking Roza so long. I hope that everything is ok.

I heard her holler down that she would be here in a minute. I walked back to the stove and drained the spaghetti and took the black bread out of the oven.

I heard Roza come in the kitchen and turned to face her. The site before me was beyond beautiful..

RPOV

I excused myself to go freshen up, just like Lissa said I should. I was ready to go back down stairs in like five minutes. But I would follow the plan. "Make him wait," Lissa had said. After about what felt like over 30 minutes I called down to Dimitri telling him I would be right there. I took one last look at myself in the full length mirror. I smiled at myself, I looked really nice. Lissa helped me pick out a plain midnight colour sundress, that hugged me in all the right places. I did a pit check and then I was off back down stairs.

I walked barefoot into the kitchen. Dimitri was just taking the black bread out of the oven.

I thought to myself, "Why me? Why or how could he be interested in me? I don't deserve someone like Dimitri."

He sensed me come into the kitchen and turned around. The look he gave me was a look of...what? He looked at me like I was the only person in the world. But there was something else in his eyes, I just didn't know what it exactly was. I just stood there with a smile of my own.

"Ouch!" he said, dropping the pan of black bread onto the counter, snapping him out of his stare. I quickly rushed over to him.

"Oh my..Are you ok?. Here let me see.." I said with concern in my voice. He was shaking his hand as to cool it off. I took his hand in mine, blowing gently over it to cool it off. I put my lips to his hand and gave it a gentle kiss in the middle. "There we go..Are you ok?"

"It is now," he replied, with a sultry look in his eyes.

We stood there, eyes locked for a few more moments. I could feel my checks going flushed. "We better eat before the food goes cold," I said, being the first to look away. I helped Dimitri take the food over to the table, which he had beautifully set with my daisies as a center piece.

Dimitri had poured us each another glass of wine. We talked about everything. He told me more about his family and about life living in Russia. He told me,once he had graduated school he was recruited to immigrate to The US to become a cop and how he quickly moved through the ranks. I told him about my love to travel.

"You would like Russia," he told me. "Just the beauty of everything and everyone. I just think you would really like it there." We continued to talk and laugh, enjoying each other's company.

We just finished laughing from a story I told him about when I was 10, when he looked at me and giggled again.

"What are you laughing at now?" I said, trying not to laugh because he was laughing.

"You have some sauce right there," pointing to my face.

I was wiping all over my face. "Where? Did I get it?"

"No. Here, let me get it." He scooted over to me, took his napkin and gently dabbed off the sauce on my nose.

When he was done, he put his napkin down and looked me square in the face. He put his hands on either side of my face.

He flatly told me, "I'm going to kiss you. Is that ok?"

I just shooked my head yes.

I closed my eyes, taking in how soft Dimitri's lips were. They were so soft and gentle. He broke the kiss and kissed me on the forehead.

He put his forehead on mine and said with a good sigh,"I have wanted to kiss you for so long Roza. In the short time that we have known each other, I feel like you are the missing piece of my puzzle. The missing piece that I didn't know was missing. You are the most gorgeous, sexy, smart woman I have ever met. I think about you all the time, while I eat, on my runs, in my dreams, and you take my breath away. Roza, I don't want to scare you, but...I have fallen in love with you."

He pulled back to look at me in the face when he felt my tears reach his hands. "What's wrong Roza? Did.. Did I say something wrong." Dimitri had so much love and concern in his eyes.

I tried to quickly wipe my tears. I looked back into Dimitri's eyes and said, "No, you said nothing wrong.. It's just that no one has ever said something like that to me."

"I'm glad that no one has,because otherwise you probably wouldn't be here with me."

I smiled as the next words came to my lips. "Dimitri... I have fallen in love with you too."

Dimitri pulled me onto his lap, with me facing him and my legs on either side of him. He first kissed into my hair and then his lips found mind again. At first he kissed me softly, then it turned into something more hungry, more eager. Almost like he wanted to do more. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted us both off his chair. In between kisses he asked me where my bedroom was.

Still holding me in his arms he carried me to where my directions directed him too. My bedroom was upstairs, down the hallway and too the left. He slowly lowered me onto the bed, half hovering over me.

He pulled back, his eyes scouring all over my body. I flopped my hands above my head, hitting something. We both glanced to what it was. It was the box of condoms that Lissa had bought.

When I looked back up to Dimitri he had raised one of his eyebrows. "You're going to have to show me how to do that," I said with a playful smile.

As Dimitri started to slide up my dress, he said, "I'm going to show you a lot of things."

It was a long, long, long night.

**What did you think? Oh, and the long awaited Adrian chapter is coming up next. The whole chapter is going to be all of Adrian's point of view.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The long awaited Adrian's POV chapter..APOV spands all chapters up until now... Enjoy :)**

****Some strong language and suggestive scenes****

**Adrian**

Rose is mine. As in, my property, my girlfriend. I own her. She is nothing without me, nor will she ever be. She thinks a piece of paper is going to stop me, she has a rude awaking coming.

Chapter 1: Self Defense

I had parked my car two blocks over. I had cut through the alley way and stood in the shadows. I was told by a friend that she has some sort of class here every Tuesday evening. I just have to see her, it has been months since I last did. My Aunt made me go to Europe until everything calmed down. I'm angry that I had to leave because she fell down the stairs. I'm standing by my story that she tripped.

I heard a group of people approaching the building, she was there. I could tell by her laugh. She had a laugh and smile that could out shine the sun. Why couldn't she that I love her and that I would do anything to be with her. She just makes me mad sometimes and when she does I have to show her how to do it right for the next time. She might get a few scrapes and bruises in the process,but in the end I get my point across. I have to teach her lessons otherwise how would she know how to do it right. So she needs my lessons.

There, I spotted her.

I can feel my pressure starting to rise. She must have forgotten my lesson on how a girlfriend of Adrian Ivashkov is suppose to dress. She must always have her hair done just right, not a hair out of place, wear a proper dress and always be in heels. Since she is mine, she has to always be dressed to go out on a moment's notice, I don't have the time to wait for her to get ready. When I say we are going out, she best be ready. Right now she looks like a piece of trash that someone has thrown to the curb. I guess I will have to teach her another lesson on how to properly dress if she wants to stay mine.

There she goes into the building, if she was alone I would go to her and make her see reason, make her see that she belongs to me. But, her friends don't like me for some reason. I told her a million times that she has to get rid of those imbeciles. I and I alone should be enough for her. She don't need anyone but me in her life.

**Adrian waits in the alley until The self defense class is over. He watches as everyone comes out, but Rose is not there**

Where is she? Why hasn't she come out yet? Everyone left almost half hour ago.

Oh, there she comes and WHO THE HELL IS THAT! WHO IS THAT MAN! DOESN' T ROSE KNOW HOW I GET WHEN SHE TALKS OR LOOKS AT ANOTHER MAN! DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT SHE IS TAKEN?

**Adrian watches as Dimitri and Rose leave the building together. Dimitri walks with Rose to where their cars are get in their cars and drive off, leaving Adrian with his tempers flaring.

**Chapter 2: The Coffee Shop**

I have not slept since I seen her with that guy the other night. What a whore she is. I'm only wasting my time with her because no one else would want someone like her. I'm with her because I feel sorry for her.

I must see her today. I must talk to her. I will drive by The Coffee Shop to see if she is working.

**Adrian drives over to where Rose works..He spots her car in the employee parking spots. He pulls into the parking lot and goes inside.**

Good, she's all alone. Here is my chance to make her see reason.

I walked into the store and she has her back to me. She is making making coffee, I think.

"I will be right with you," she says without turning around.

"I will wait for you anytime," I said smoothly, taking off my shades.

She starts to tell me that I'm not suppose to be there. Why is she looking at me like that? She is looking at me as if she is scared of me or something.

Oh look, here comes her friend Princess Lissa. Lissa has called for their guardian to come. Guardian Eddie to the rescue. What does he think that he is going to do? He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. Eddie comes and stands in front of Rose. Oh how cute.

I hear the sound of the door opening and someone approaching the counter.

"Hello Roza," I heard the new voice say. Rose turned to look at the man that had just walked in.

I gritted my teeth and silently said to myself, "Her name is not Roza, it's Rose. Spelled R O S E. Dumb Russian.

The Dumb Russian walked by Me and Eddie and went over to Rose. He bent down, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Good Morning Beautiful."

I started to see red. Who does this big ox thinks he is? He must not realize who I am. I am Rose's! And she is MINE!

I realized, when I had a good look at him, that he was the same guy from the other night. "I'm going to find out who in the world this is." Out loud I said, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Dimitri. And you are?" He just said that like he was almighty himself reincarnated. I will tell him who I was. I will tell him EXACTLY who I was .

I stood up straighter and I held my hand out to Dimitri. "MY name is Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov." I put as much as authority as I could into my response.

He took my hand and squeezed it harder than I expected. I took my hand away and flexed it to get the blood pumping in it again. I think he tried to give me a warning in that hand shake.

As I turned and headed out the door, I said to Rose, "Rose, I WILL see you later." With that, I left the store.

**Chapters 3-7**

I continued to watch over Rose over the next few days. She went to work, out for walks, went to grocery store, visited with Lissa and went to The Junk Store.

I don't go into The Junk Store, I do not want for her to see me just yet. I waited at an outdoor bar for her to come out. I sat on the patio having a few drinks. Never taking my eyes off the door.

Finally she came out. I downed my last drink in one gulp, I put a hundred under my glass and headed for the corner. I wanted to meet her when she rounded it.

She was fishing for her phone in her purse, when MR. Dimitri rushes up to her. She turns around when she hears someone call her name. I cannot see her face, but he is smiling at her so she must be smiling at him in return.

I walked towards them,ducking behind a tree. I want to get a little closer so I can hear what their conversation is.

As I get closer, I hear Rose tell HIM that she was going to be at her Parent's for the weekend house sitting and that she wouldn't be back until Monday night or Tuesday morning.

I can only still hear bits and pieces of the their conversation.

Look at the way he is looking at her. They are flirting with each other. My blood is at it's boiling!

His phone rings and he puts the phone down almost immediately. He must have told whoever it was to hold. He continued on with his conversation with Rose.

They are exchanging phone numbers and arranging bootycalls. What a filthy whore she is.

I'm going to talk with her when she is alone at her parents' house. There is no one around for over a mile, no one is going to help her now. No one is going to interrupt us.

I would follow Rose to her parents' house tomorrow.I had some business to take care of first. I went back to the outdoor bar and gave the waitress my address and told her to meet me at my place after work. I taught her some lessons last night. Some woman are just plain stupid.

I made it there just after lunch. I didn't want anyone to see my car, so I parked it in a wooded area and cut through the trees. I was about to come out into the back yard, when I noticed Rose relaxing in a lawn chair down by the lake. I decided to wait a few moments. I wanted to take her all in.

I was trying not to make a sound, I didn't want her to see me yet, I wanted her to have a few more moments to herself before I confronted her about Dimitri.

I shifted my weight causing a bit of noise. This had broken Rose out of her tranquillity and come to investigate the Rose. As she got closer, I was going to walk out. I stepped on a branch causing it to break. We both stopped in our places. I could see her, but she couldn't see me. For a moment I thought that she might have seen me, but before she could come closer, he phone buzzed. She went over to retrieve it and went inside. I stood there for several more minutes, before heading back to my car. It had started to rain and I needed to find hotel for the night.

**Chapter 8: A Little Bit Of Dinner**

I had waited out in my hotel room all day, I was taking care of some business with the female hostess that had checked me in the night before. Come the evening I told her I was checking out and that I had somewhere else to be. I pulled a fifty out of my wallet and tossed it on the bed. I told her, "That is all you are worth," and walked out the door.

I pulled my car into the same spot as yesterday. I walked to the front of the house this time, I was going to knock on the front door. I wanted to show Rose that i was playing nice, even though I shouldn't.

When I got to the front there were two cars in the drive way. So I went to the side window to see if I could see anyone else in the house. I couldn't see anyone there, so I went to the kitchen window. I took a quick glance and found Rose in the kitchen with him. She was with Dimitri!

She was sitting at the kitchen counter while he stood on the other side cooking something.

I stood just outside the window, hearing but not seeing them. They were laughing and joking with each other. I could tell they were flirting too.

I heard Rose excuse herself to freshen up for dinner and I heard Dimitri go out the front door to get something in his car.

By now the sun had just about set and I stood in the almost darkness staring into the window. Dimitri couldn't see me because there was no light by where I stood. I watched Dimitri come in cleaned up. He set the table while he was waiting for her, put something in boiling water and walked around the kitchen looking at the pictures on the wall. When he heard Rose call down he went over to stove and turned off the stove and took something out of the oven.

As the evening progressed and I watched and listened to them laugh and carry on telling stories about their families.I turned away from the window for a moment "I don't know how much more I can take of this," I said to myself. "They are both going to pay now for hurting me like this."

When I turned back to the window, my eyes went full of fury. It looked like he was going to take her right there and then.I scene Rose point in the direction of her bedroom. That is when I snapped.

He took her to bed.

I went to get my crow bar.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. I found it so hard to write from Adrian's POV. It also didn't help that I didn't feel well today. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I never thought people would like my writing. I look forward to hearing more from you all.**

**I have to give a shout out to littlebadgirl2904, she is the one that gave me inspiration for what this chapter leads into in the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

The Note

RPOV

I woke up tangled in Dimitri's arms. Last night was amazing, it was like I was being set free for the first time.

I lifted my head to see that Dimitri was already awake watching me. I smiled at him. I could stare into his deep chocolate brown eyes forever. I found my soulmate I realized, my better half.

"Good Morning Beautiful," Dimitri said with that dream like smile of his. "How are you feeling?"

I lifted my head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm a little sore," but quickly added, "It's a good sore. I wouldn't trade last night for anything." I laid my head back onto his chest just enjoying our closeness, last night and just him in general.

"ROSE! ROSE! ARE YOU OK? ANSWER ME ROSE!,"I heard a panic voice call from down stairs. Dimitri was up getting his pants on in a flash and I was close behind him.

"That's my Dad.. They are not suppose to be home until tonight.. Why is he so panicked?" I said to Dimitri, while throwing the first thing I could grab on. I ran out down the stairs with Dimitri right behind me.

"I'm ok Dad.. There is nothing to be worried about. It is just me and Dimitri here." My father and Dimitri quickly nodded to each other. But I still didn't understand why my father had such concern on his face and panic in his voice. He was starting to scare me.

Just then my Mother came in the door hanging up her cell phone. Walking to where we stood, my Mom said, "The cops are on their way. They will be here soon Abe."

I looked at my Parents with a confused look on my face. "Why are you calling the cops on Dimitri? " I said with anger in my voice now. "I'm a grown CONSENTING adult. We both are. There was no nee..." Dimitri stopped me right there.

Dimitri had put his hand on my shoulder. "Roza, I don't think they called them on me." Dimitri said. I followed his gaze to the front opened doors.

My eyes widened with horror. I left Dimitri and my parents presence and rushed out the doors. I could here Dimitri telling me to stop, but I couldn't. I came to a stop when I reached Dimitri and my cars. I slowly walked around the cars surveying the damaged done. Dimitri had come up to me and took my hand.

"What the hell," was all I could say.

While we were waiting for the cops to arrive, Dimitri and I went in to get dressed. When we came back out, I continued to look at the cars, trying to think who could do such a thing. Dimitri was over talking to my parents. I though to myself, "Nice way for him to meet my Parent's."

I noticed a piece of paper close to my car. I walked over to it and picked it up. All I could remember before passing out was reading, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

DPOV

I woke up about a half hour before Roza woke up. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just laid there watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I felt like the luckiest man alive. Last night was out of this world. I was feeling a little sore, but after what we did last night, who wouldn't be.

Roza had woken up and I wished her good morning and asked her how she was feeling. She said she was sore like me, but a good sore. She didn't regret last night and nor did I.

We both heard someone hollering from down stairs, hollering for Roza asking if she was ok. There was such panic in the man's voice that we both jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. It turned out that it was Roza's Dad and that him and her Mom had come home early.

When Roza's Mother walked in and said the cops were on their way I could see Roza's facial expression turn from scared to angry. She couldn't believe that her parents would call the cops on me. She was in disbelief.

While Roza was going off on her Parents, I looked out the double front doors that her Mother just walked in. I put a reassuring hand on Roza's shoulder, she stopped mid-sentence and I said, "Roza, I don't think they called them on me." I pointed out the doors. She looked up at me and followed my gaze. She rushed out the door. I tried to stop her, but it was like she didn't hear me calling to her.

We were all surveying the damage that someone did to Roza's and my cars. They were both beaten in pretty bad. All windows were smashed, light all taken out, doors, trunks and hoods all dented it. Both cars were total write offs.

Roza and I went back in so we could get dressed while we waited for the cops to arrive.

She was sitting on the bed and she started to cry. I immediately sat beside her and took her into my arms. "Shhh, it's ok. No one got hurt. We are all ok. It's going to be ok." I said rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"But..why..would..someone..do..that?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I don't know," was all I could think of to say to her. I pulled her closer to me and rested my chin on her forehead. I gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down. I told her, " We will find out who did this. I will make sure of that. And when we do, whoever it is is going to pay." After a few more moments Roza collected herself and taking her hand, we went back down stairs.

I was standing talking to her Parents, Abe and Janine, while she went over to look at the cars. I kept a good eye on her. I didn't want her to get cut on the glass or anything.

I was telling Abe and Janine how Roza and I met, when I took a look over to where Roza was standing. I watched her walk off to the side of her car and bend down to pick up a piece of paper. The next set of events happened so fast. I watched her read what was on the paper and her body starting to slump. I took off faster than a bat out of hell towards Roza. It felt like I couldn't get to her fast enough. I flew towards her, catching her in the nick of time before she could hit the ground.

I fell to the ground with Roza in my arms, cutting my legs on some glass and rocks in the process, but I didn't care. "Roza, Roza, please wake up!" I was screaming at this point and tears were rushing down my cheeks. By this time Roza's Parents were right by my side.

I took the piece of paper out of Roza's hand and read it. I could feel my pressure rising. I clinched my hand around the paper and started to swear in Russian.

Abe, noticing the change in me, slowly took the piece of paper out of my clinched hand and read it. By this time Roza started to come around. She took one look and me and started to cry again. I wanted to get her out of the area, so I picked her up into my arms in one swift movement and carried her into the house. Shortly after that the cops arrived.

One of the cops that entered the house I recognized as a friend of mine that used to work in the same detachment as I did. He had transferred out to be with his girlfriend, now wife. I haven't seen him in a few years.

"Detective Belikov," my friend Andy had said.

"Not anymore. I left almost a year ago." I stood shaking his hand.

"I'm going to have to take your statement. Rose here will go with this female officer to give her statement." Andy told us all back to business.

Rose, jumping up from her seat, says, "No..I..I don't want to be alone.. I.."

I sat back down pulling Roza close to me. She buried her face into my chest and started to cry again. She was holding onto me for dear life. "Roza, look at me." She pulled back to look at me. She was so scared, my heart was breaking for her. "It's ok Roza. I will be right over here, never out of your site. I promise."

"O..ok." she said just above a whisper.

I went with Andy to give my statement about what we seen and didn't hear and why we didn't hear. I also told Andy about the note and what my theory was about who had done it. Andy and I quickly hatched a plan on how to lure the person in.

I said to Andy, while never taking my eyes off of Roza, "She is so scared of him, Andy. I just hope that she agrees to this, I hope they all do. What are we going to do about his Aunt? She got him out of facing attempted murder charges on her already. "

Andy put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about her. Our detachment here has had an investigation into Queen Tatiana, as we like to call her, for months now. We already have enough to arrest her for corruption, this here, " he said waving his hands around, "is the icing on the cake so to speak. You just get everyone into place tonight at the class and we will take care of the rest."

After that, the cops left towing away our cars with them. I filled Roza, Janine and Abe in on the plans.

Roza's parents started to protest, but Roza quickly cut them off. "I want to do this.. No, I NEED to do this," She said that with such force and determination. All I could do was, take Roza's face in my hands and kiss her with a smile. I knew what she just agreed to do was hard for her, but I was so proud of her.

Keeping Roza close to me, I turned to Abe and said, "Can I borrow one of your cars?"

"Yes, yes you can. But..," he said as an evil threatening grin started to creep across his face. "I'm coming too."

**I know that this was a short chapter, but what I wanted to write could not be put just into one chapter. I appreciate all of your support and reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the mixup with the last chapter, I didn't mean to post a repeat chapter. The right chapter is up there now. I'm still working on "The Plan" chapter it will be posted tomorrow. I couldn't finish it today because I took my 9 year old Niece to the Spa for her 10th birthday gift. Her birthday is only next month, but I won't be here for it, I will be in New Orleans on vacation, so I took her today. I just wanted to let everyone know why the chapter was not posted today. I'm sorry, but I will make it worth the wait. I promise :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of your patiences. Enjoy :)**

**RATED 16+..SOME LANGUAGE AND SCENES NOT RECOMMENED FOR CHILDREN UNDER 16 YEARS OF AGE. READERS HAVE BEEN WARNED..**

**Abe's Broken Plan**

**ABE'S POV**

**Rose and her new boyfriend Dmitri had left about an hour or so before us. Janine and I had to get somethings together before heading out. After much debating and negotiations, I won. Not only with coming along but also in changing the plan. I didn't have to convince Dimitri as much as I had to convince Rose.**

**We are still going to have that chat after this is all said and done, provided that we are not all arrested and thrown in jail, but hey maybe Dimitri and I will be cell mates.**

**Dimitri also called his friend, Officer Andy and told him of the new plan. He said he wanted to know nothing about a new plan. We all know that he said this in case he was questioned by his bosses about what happened, or what was about to happen... Well, this plan was completely different to what he had in mind.**

"He he he, this is going to be fun. It has been too long since Abe was out to play." Abe said with an evil grin. Janine just shook her head.

RPOV

"I cannot believe that my father could even suggest something like this. Well, I can now now that I know what my father did before he met my Mom. I thought that Dad got his nickname Zimy from playing with snakes as a kid. Man was I wrong.", I said as Dimitri pulled out of the driveway heading to the interstate.

Dimitri took a glance at me before putting his eyes back on the road. His excuse for not letting me drive was that he needed to focus and driving helped him to do that. I personally think he only wanted to drive my Dad's new 2013, not even on the market yet, CRV fully loaded.

Dimitri took my hand in his and kissed it softly. "I know that you are not too crazy about this plan, but this way there are going to be witnesses to see it and step in if he gets too close to you. Don't worry. I promised you that I would find and who did this and make them pay and that is exactly what I'm going to do. As long as we are not the ones getting hurt, then I'm game to do whatever it takes to protect you.."

We stayed silent for a little bit. I was still tired from last night, so I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes. I needed to rest before tonight. This plan was going to take all I could give.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt a strong pair of arms lift me out of the car. I peeked my eye opened and smiled at Dimitri, he smiled back at me and kissed my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. I felt so safe and secure in his arms, it was nice to feel that way. It has been along time since I felt that way.

We went to my apartment because we knew he would have someone watching my door to see when I would get back.

When we reached my apartment door Dimitri gently put me down so I could get my keys out and opened the door. I put my keys in the door as Dimitri grabbed my ass.I turned around and found Dimitri trying to look all innocent.

"What was that for?", I said with a smirk of my own.

"What was what?", he said trying to still look innocent, but his facade was starting to crack.

I stood on my tippy toes, clasped my arms around his neck and told him, "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

"I never do.", he said with a low growl. Dimitri had picked me up again and this time I wrapped my legs around him. He unlocked my door and pushed it opened and kicked it closed behind us. All the while I was still in his arms and kissing him hard like there was no tomorrow.

"Bed...room...Where?" He said in between kisses. All I could do was point in the general direction to where it would be. I couldn't think straight when I could feel is shorts starting to expand.

Dimitri found the bed and laid me down on it, taking his clothes off quickly. I quickly scooted from under him and stood up facing him.

He looked at me with longing and desire and some hurt in his eyes and said, "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?

I pulled Dimitri as close to me as I could and whispered, "It's my turn," just before I pushed him down on the bed. He tried to help me take my clothes off, but I playfully pushed away his hands. "I can do it better," I said, shaking a finger at him. Last night he was the lead, but today I was.

I slowly unbuttoned my shorts and pulled off my tank top. I was left standing in my black bra and matching boy shorts underwear. I made a mental note to thank Lissa later for making me buy them. Dimitri looked up at me with one eye brow raised. I said, " See something you like?"

"Oh Roza..." Dimitri whispered. He sat up and pulled me closer. "You are ...Perfect. But, can you please take off the rest?" Before I could blink, Dimitri didn't wait for me. He unhooked my bra with one hand and with the other, he took care of my underwear. "Sorry.." he said with a shrug," I sometimes can be impatient."

I kissed him hard as I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Taking him all in slowly. My adrenaline was high, but I wanted to savor this moment. Besides I knew how crazy this was driving him. I could tell by his movements. After we finished, we laid naked and silent in each others arms for a few minutes.

Dimitri was the first to break the silence. "I hate to do this now, but we have to leave soon. This is the only part of the plan that I hate. I hate that you have to be alone. But we both know that he will not approach you with someone with you." His voice was so full of love and concern.

I raised my head and kissed his lips. "I know the plan and I know that there are people out there watching me. Please try not and worry about me."

"It's hard not to. I cannot bare it if something happens to you and I'm not there to stop it." Dimitri said, pulling me tight in his arms.

I tried to ease some of Dimitri's worries, I put a smile on my face and said, "He won't hurt me in a public place. He is not stupid. He will wait until I'm alone and with no witnesses."

We both then got out of bed, got dressed and headed out. Dimitri was meeting up with my Dad and Mom and I was heading out alone.

DPOV

I hated watching her walk away alone. I wish I could be there, but I knew I couldn't. We realized that Adrian was watching her every move. In order for this to work he has to believe she is out by herself. So I watched her walk away in one direction and I went in the other. I was going to walk a few blocks then double back, get Abe's CRV and meet up with him and Janine.

The plan was to lure Adrian to the studio where we held the self defense class. Tonight was the regular night for class so he knew where she would be heading, but I had called everyone and cancelled it for this week. He wouldn't know that. We were banking on him not seeing anyone else go into the building and the following her inside.

Once there Roza was to wait and see if Adrian showed up. We knew he would because,from what Roza had told us about his lessons he would teach her when she did something wrong, him watching us make love would for sure set him to teaching mode.

I had doubled back and was driving to where Abe and Janine said to meet them. I was almost there when I got a call from Lissa.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Dimitri it's Lissa, Rose's friend. She was just here at The Coffee Shop and left me a note saying to watch her when she leaves and if I see Adrian or someone following her to call you.. Also, to ask no questions.. But hell, What is going on?"

"Lissa, did you see anyone follow her? If so was it Adrian.?" I said not answering her question.

"I'm at the door now and I don't see anyone following her...Wait..."

My heart was in my throat when she said to wait.

"Yes, I just seen Adrian walk out of the cafe up the street. He checked to see if anyone was around and now took off in her direction. Dimitri she has me worried. Please tell me what is wrong, she told me under no circumstances not to follow her." Lissa said with a lump in her throat.

I tried to keep the worry out of my voice when I said, "Lissa everything is going to be fine. Roza and I will fill you in with everything later. I know that you want to help her, but the best thing for you to do is stay there and let me help her. I love her Lissa and I promise you that I will keep her safe. I cannot give you anymore than that right now, so please just trust me. I have to go.. Bye",and I hung up the phone.

APOV

My friend had called me when Rose had arrived back at her place and I knew he would be with her. I started seeing red spots dancing in my vision when my friend told me what he saw them do.

"WHO IN THIS WORLD DOES HE THINKS HE IS? ROSE IS MINE!" I hollered into the phone before hanging up.

"Who's Rose?", What's Her Name said.

"None of your business! Your business is to finish up down there and TRY to make me happy or you won't be getting paid.

About 20 minutes later I left the crapy motel and drove to where I could intercept Rose.

I pulled into the parking lot out back of the cafe and went inside. I didn't want to go to her apartment because I had Jonathan watching her from there and there was no use of us both being there. Tonight was her self defense class and she would have to pass by here to get to the studio. I will pull her aside and teach her a lesson.

I ordered some drinks and food and waited for her to go by.

There she was. I spotted her walking out of The Coffee Shop and heading this way. I watched her walk pass looking like she did nothing wrong. She will know what she did wrong by the end of the night. I finished my food and followed her.

RPOV

I was scared out of my mind. I kept telling myself over and over again that I could do this. "Be stong Rose, you need to do this. Adrian no longer has a hold on you. Besides Dimitri, my Dad and my Mom will all be hiding inside the studio. I will not actually be alone. I can so this."

When I was about just a block away, I realized that I didn't stop at the Junk Store to give Chris his note to call Dimitri. "CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!", I said out loud to myself. Getting Chris to call was the signal to Dimitri that I was at The Junk Store and that would give them 20 minutes to make sure that they were all in place before I got there.

I couldn't back track now, just in case Adrian was following me. I would go inside and text Dimitri.

"_Dimitri, I was so nervous that I forgot to leave the note with Chris at The Junk Store to call you. I'm hoping that you are already here. Love Rose."_

I was about to hit send, when I was grabbed from behind and thrown against the brick wall. Blinking back the darkness I looked up to see Adrian standing over me. He grabbed me by the hair and drug me up the stairs.

I was screaming for Adrian to let me go, but I knew it was useless. Adrian wasn't going to let go, he was going to kill me. I was going to die. "I'm sorry Dimitri," I whispered.

DPOV

We didn't bother to wait for Chris to call, we wanted to make sure that we got there before Roza did. But this traffic wasn't helping.

I decided to call Christian to see if Roza got there yet.

"Hello, The Junk Store. Christian speaking. What Junk are you looking for today?", Christian said over bubbly for a man.

"Christian, it's Dimitri. Did Roza get there yet. We were suppose to meet there and I'm running a bit late."

"She had come and gone Dimitri. She left here about 30 minutes ago. She said she was heading to class..." I didn't let him finish. I hung up my phone and jumped out of the car. Racing towards the studio, praying to God that I would get there in time.

Abe followed shortly behind me (leaving Janine with the car) , trying his best to keep up with me. He was actually doing a pretty good job at it.

We had three city blocks to run to get to the studio. We slowed for a minute when we got up to the building.

"Dimitri look!", Abe said pointing about 30feet from the door. I ran to see what he was pointing at. It was Rose's purse and phone on the sidewalk and it didn't look like she just dropped it. I looked about two feet ahead on the brick wall and seen blood.

"MOVE!", I screamed at Abe, pushing him aside.

I ran into the building, taking two steps at a time. Praying to the heavens that we would make it in time. I could hear Roza's screams. I started to curse myself in Russian, already blaming myself for what I was going to see on the other side of the doors. But what I did see scared and surprised me at the same time.

RPOV

I let Dimitri down and I would never get to tell him I was sorry. I would never get to tell him all the things I wanted to say.

"Adrian, just kill me already!" I screamed at him.

He bent down to me and told me with so much cold in his voice, "I. Want. To. Make. You. Suffer. I want to make you pay for what you did with that Russian. I want to make you pay, you dirty freaking WHORE!" Adrian got up and walked over to grab one of the long wooden training sticks that we used in class. With his back to me he picked up the stick and broke it over his knee. With out turning around he said, "I'm going to stake your heart ripping it from your chest with this and feed it to my Dogs."

That is when it happened. I snapped. No one was going to abuse me anymore. I would not give Adrian the satisfaction on killing me. It took all my strength to get up off floor and lunge for Adrian. I totally caught him off guard and body slammed him into the floor. Once he was down I was putting all my rage and my fear into punching him.

"NEVER AGAIN...NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU RUIN MY LIFE..NEVER AGAIN!",with that said I kept punching him blindly. I punched his head, ribs and wherever else that my fists could connect with him. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I couldn't control myself. I sprang to my feet and starting kicking Adrian in the ribs.

Adrian just laid there in the fetal position,begging me to stop. I kept punching and kicking him. Each punch and kick was for every single time he ever hit, punched, kicked, scream, spit and called me out of my name.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind and was being dragged away from Adrian. I turned on the person dragging me.I got a few punches in before the person released me and turned me around to face him. I could see the person's lips moving, but I could barely hear them.

The person pulled me tighter to them and the voice finally broke through. "Roza Stop! It's me Dimitri. Stop resisting me!", he begged.

I slowly stopped and slumped in Dimitri's arms. " He had to pay Dimitri. I had to make him pay."

"It is over Roza, he won't be hurting you anymore.", Dimitri said to me as he planted a kiss on my lips, snapping me back to reality.

I realized what I had been doing and turned to where Adrian laid. I heard someone else come in the room and Dimitri telling them to call 911.

"Tell them that someone had fallen down a set of stairs.", Dimitri had told the person. I turned from looking at Adrian to see who Dimitri was talking to. It was my Dad with a proud smile on his face.

I stood there frozen, while Dimitri walked over to Adrian and picked him up to put him at the bottom of the stairs. We had to make our story believable after all. It was kind of ironic too.

"Come wait outside Rose," My Dad said guiding me down the stairs past Adrian laying at the bottom.

I stopped for a second and said to Adrian, " If you tell anyone a different story than what we told you to say. I will make your life a living hell, you would have wished that you died." Adrian just flinched from the coldness of my voice and cringed with the pain it caused him. "You are the worthless one. Try and get someone to love you now." I walked passed him to the door.

"Rose, I'm sorry," Adrian said with sincerity in his voice.

I stopped at the opened door,turned my head a bit and said, "I forgive you..."

**So what did you think? This was another hard chapter to write. It took me forever to write it. I wrote it, erased it and rewrote many many times. I think the next chapter will be my last for this story. Depending on how the next chapter goes, I might write a sequel. Please let me know what you to think...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is a bit late. It's a short one, but I think it has to be my favorite so far :)**

**Please read and review... **

BBQ

RPOV

It has been few weeks since Adrian attack me last, or you can say the first time I fought back. I don't regret telling Adrian that I forgive him, I realized that in order for him to not have a hold over me anymore I had to truly forgive him and leave him behind.

Today, well it was kind of a big day for Dimitri and I's relationship. It was, what normally would be, his introduction to my parents. But since he didn't get a proper intro when he first met them, my Parents were hosting a BBQ at their place to _formally _meet him. Mom had invited my friends to come as well, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia.

Dimitri and I were the last to arrive. Dimitri was a little nervous, which I found so cute. A 6' 5" tall Russian, who was all fierce and badass, was scared to meet a girl's parents. I let out a small laugh that was meant only for my inner self.

"What's so funny Roza?", Dimitri asked me as he walked to my side of the car and opened it for me.

"You..You look so cute when you are nervous. I just think that it's funny that you are nervous about today. You have already met my parents and they already love you."

Dimitri took my hand and laced my fingers through his. He lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine. "Roza.I'm not scared or nervous to meet your parents. I'm scared and nervous about _the talk_ your father wants to have with me. He scares me.", he said with a little shake of his body. Which only made me laugh more.

"Hey! It's not that funny..Your Dad does scare me.. But just in case..." Dimitri pulled me to him, bent down to my level, cupped my face with hands and gave me a knee weaking, world spinning kiss. "Just so you know that no matter what he says, I love you."

After that heated kiss, we walked into the house hand in hand and I hollered, "Mom, Dad. We are here."

"We are out back Hunny", my Mom answered from the back yard.

We continued our walk through the house and into the back yard. I walked over to my Mom, threw my arms around her neck and said, "Hi Mom!"

She kissed my cheek and replied, "Hi Hunny..I'm glad that you two could make it today."

I stepped out of her arms and immediately hugged my Dad. "Hi Dad", I leaned back to smile at him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Go easy on him..Don't scare him too much. He means too much to me. Ok Dad?" We both looked towards Dimitri, who had just hugged my Mom.

My Father's face turned into a grin. "Rose, I promise I won't scare him...Too much.", He said as he let go of me. He walked towards where Dimitri and my Mom were standing.

Dimitri turned to my Dad and shook his hand. "Abe, it is nice for you to invite us here today."

My Dad then put a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and said, "How about we have that _talk_ now..."

I seen Dimitri stiffen a bit under my father's words. As I got closer I heard my Dad say, "Do you like to hunt Dimitri? I should show you my gun collection." All of Dimitri's tan coloured skin went pale.

"DAD!", I exclaimed. My Dad threw his head back and laughed. Dimitri turned and looked at me with a _is he serious look _on his face. I turned to my Mom and gave her a _help me out_ look.

She loudly says, "Abe dear, don't forget to show Dimitri how to take the safety off first."

"MOM!", was all I could say, as she lead me to where my friends were. Each and everyone of them were busting a gut laughing. "Some friends you are," I said sitting down.

DPOV

I look at Roza as Abe leads me away from the group. "Hunting, Guns? Is he serious?", I asked myself.

Abe walks us back into the house and to his study, not saying a word. Hanging on the walls were antique guns. I looked around the room at all the guns and think, he may be serious about about..What was it? Hunting animals or was it hunting me? I tried to sallow the lump of fear that had risen in my throat. After hearing Abe tell the story of what he use to do many years ago, Abe was the only person that scared me this way. I believed also, that he has watched enough movies to know how to hide my body where no one will ever find it.

I can picture it now. Abe taking me on a hunting trip and only him coming back. He would tell Roza that I moved back to Russia on the spur of the moment.

A hand touches my should and I flinch.

"A beauty. Isn't she not?",says Abe really close to my ear."Here...Have a drink with me..And relax..Janine and I only said those things to see Rose's reaction..And your's too...If you could have seen your faces...It was priceless.." I turned around and Abe was smiling, he handed me a glass of something. I took it with a smile.

"Thank you." I said to him.

Abe sat down in one of the leather chairs and motioned me to sit in the one opposite him. I started to relax. But only a small amount.

Abe leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, lacing his hands together. There was silence between us for a few moments.

"Dimitri, I'm going to give you a little speech." Abe started. "I would like you wait until I'm finished to say anything." I just nodded in reply.

"Rose is my only child. I would do anything and everything to protect her. You were a witness to that, not so long ago. I have seen the changes in her since you came into her life...Good changes.. I cannot remember when was the last time I seen her smile so much.. I mean truly smile and being truly happy. Janine and I want to thank you for that. You have given us our daughter back and I don't know how we can ever repay you. We owe you everything.", Abe said with tears in his eyes.

Abe stood up, and I followed suit. "Rose has told us that you don't get to see your family as much as you like to. Janine and I want you to have this." Abe handed me a white envelope. I looked at him with questions in my eyes. "Go ahead and open it.", Abe said encouragingly.

I opened up the envelope and what I found inside brought tears to my own eyes. "I cannot accept this." I said without looking up at Abe.

RPOV

I was standing over by the tree line talking girl talk with Lissa and Mia. I keep glancing towards the house, waiting to see if Dimitri and my Dad were coming out.

"Looking like that will not make them come out any quicker." Lissa said trying to get my attention. "Dimitri will be fine. Your Dad just wants to scare him straight. My Dad had the same talk with Christian when we started going out."

"Mine did too with Eddie." Mia piped up.

"Oh look, their they come now."Lissa said, pointing back to the house. "He doesn't look like he is too hurt."She added with a laugh.

Dimitri and my Father walked out of the house. My Dad smiling at Dimitri and patting him on his shoulder. Dimitri smiled and said something to my Dad. Dimitri then searched the grounds looking to see where he could find me.

I left Lissa and Mia and walked over towards my two favorite men in the world. My Dad lightly squeezed Dimitri on the shoulder and then parted ways to start the bbq.

"So...What did he say Dimitri?"

"A normal father/boyfriend talk..He is not that scary anymore." He said with a light laugh. "He also gave me...Well us this.." Dimitri handed me the white envelope that he had in his hands.

I slowly reopened the envelope and took the contents out. My eyes went wide in shock when I seen the contents of the envelope.

"Your Parents wanted to thank me for helping you and making you smile want you to meet my family. Your Parents are sending us to Russia." I looked up into those deep brown eyes. Those eyes had so much love in them. Love for me.

"Oh Roza don't cry." Dimitri said wrapping his strong arms around me, resting his chin on my head. He took one of his thumbs and gently dried my tears. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

I pulled back from Dimitri and smiled. I lifted my head and kissed him on the corner of his lips. I took Dimitri's hand in mine and walked over to my parents. I let go of Dimitri and pulled my Mom and Dad into a family hug. "Thanks..." Was all I could manage to say without starting to cry again.

The rest of the BBQ went well. Lissa and Christan announced that they were moving in together. Mia and Eddie surprised us all by telling us they were expecting a baby in about six months. All was right in the world and I couldn't be more happier. I smiled just looking at everyone. I maybe an only child, but I had the best family in the world.

"Roza, we need to get going. If we want to get ready for the flight." Dimitri said standing up.

"Flight?" I said a bit confused.

"The trip to Russia your Parents gave us. The flight leaves at midnight tonight." Dimitri just smiled.

"We're leaving tonight?"

**I know that this was a short chapter, but this is not the end :)**


End file.
